


i'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet

by ashtxns



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtxns/pseuds/ashtxns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(3:26 pm)<br/>im sure you are<br/>oh and youve got the wrong number<br/>DUDE</p><p>(3:27 pm)<br/>damn why didnt you say that earlier no need to get so pissy</p><p>(3:28 pm)<br/>...dude</p><p>or, Michael accidentally texts the wrong number. It's not too bad, he guesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. oh baby you're a classic

**Author's Note:**

> michaels texts will be in normal font and calums will be in italics!
> 
> some texts are taken from 'textsfromlastnight', also this is partly inspired by a glee fic which i read years ago when i was still klaine trash oops

**Mon 29 Sep (3:23 pm)**

dude

horrible news

i can only get day drunk because of my medicine now

dude

 

(3:24 pm)

_first off_

_??? my condolences_

_secondly_

_stop calling me dude_

 

(3:25 pm)

ash this isnt funny i am seriously freaking out DUDE

 

(3:26 pm)

_im sure you are_

_oh and youve got the wrong number_

_DUDE_

 

(3:27 pm)

damn why didnt you say that earlier no need to get so pissy

 

(3:28 pm)

...dude

* * *

(6:04 pm)

_i feel like we've got off on a wrong start_

_let me make it up to you_

_its truly heartbreaking you can only get day drunk now_

_...whatever 'day drunk' is_

 

(6:07 pm)

now you've texted me first what does that say about u

i can hear that sarcasm from here btw

 

(6:08 pm)

_im sorry im in class and bored to death_

_also that story sounds interesting ngl_

 

(6:09 pm)

lol you've got a six pm class?? nerd

 

(6:10 pm)

_thx_

 

(6:11 pm)

sooo wanna know why i can only get day drunk

 

(6:12 pm)

_smth to do with ur medicine??_

 

(6:13 pm)

yeah i recently got sick and have to take some weird antibiotics and i need to take them before bed every night and my doctor strictly forbid alcohol after i take them

i cried on the way home

 

(6:15 pm)

_heartbreaking_

 

(6:16 pm)

ok i didnt cry but it rly got 2 me

i can only get through life with vodka tbh

 

(6:17 pm)

_isnt that...kinda unhealthy?_

 

(6:18 pm)

who are u my mum

 

(6:19 pm)

_no just someone with common sense_

 

(6:21 pm)

WOW

i thought u were cool

shouldve trusted my instinct 

 

(6:22 pm)

_what instinct_

 

(6:23 pm)

that feeling i got when u texted me earlier

i knew u were actually boring as hell

i knew u were only using me 2 get through class

 

(6:24 pm)

_caught me_

_oops professor saw my phone gtg_

 

(6:25 pm)

nerd

* * *

 

**Wed 1 Oct (9:12 am)**

_sat in class and saw someone carrying vodka in their bag_

_thought of you_

 

(9:20 am)

who is this?

 

(9:23 am)

_oh sorry im the wrong number guy_

_my bad_

 

(9:24 am)

lol jk i remember u

was just about to text u

saw someone with a stick up their arse

thought of you <333

 

(9:25 am)

_romantic_

 

(9:26 am)

aint it

so what u up to

 

(9:27 am)

_like i said im in class_

_biology_

_boring as hell_

 

(9:28 am)

who tf takes biology

 

(9:30 am)

_me? i like it_

 

(9:31 am)

lol nerd

 

(9:32 am)

_stop calling me that_

 

(9:34 am)

never

 

(9:40 am)

_what are YOU doing anyway_

_are u in college too_

 

(9:42 am)

yepp

in class rn too actually

music theory

 

(9:43 am)

_sounds awesome_

 

(9:45 am)

it is

gtg

talk 2 u later nerd?

 

(9:48 am)

_you know i think i seem to prefer dude_

 

(9:50 am)

DUDE

 

(9:51 am)

_ok nope that was a lie_

 

(9:52 am)

too late


	2. the lights are on and everybody's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1:54 pm)  
> i know every lyric to that song
> 
> learned it last night in under twenty minutes
> 
> what u sayin NOW
> 
> (1:55 pm)  
> michael thats sad
> 
> (1:56 pm)  
> i know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, chapter title from fob
> 
> hope u like this??

**Sun 5 Oct (11:58 am)**

_sooooo_

 

(12:01 pm)

oh god

how bad were my texts last night

 

(12:04 pm)

_why dont you read them_

 

(12:05 pm)

too embarrassing

 

(12:07 pm)

_they were funny_

_a bit disturbing_

 

(12:08 pm)

i am so sorry

my friends should take my phone from me when im drunk

 

(12:10 pm)

_its okay_

_i wont talk about it if you dont want to_

 

(12:11 pm)

/thank you/

 

(12:13 pm)

_although_

_you blowed a guy to get free pot?_

 

(12:14 pm)

BYE

 

(12:16 pm)

_did that work_

_i am honestly curious_

_??_

 

(12:17 pm)

im going to sleep

* * *

 

(7:45 pm)

just slept away my hangover

naps confuse me

 

(7:47 pm)

_u just woke up?_

 

(7:50 pm)

yes

what year is it

 

(7:51 pm)

_2024_

_the iphone 16 came out last week_

_siri is a real person now_

 

(7:52 pm)

would u rather siri be female or male

 

(7:54 pm)

_what_

 

(7:55 pm)

u heard me

 

(7:56 pm)

_...female_

_i guess?_

_i never used the male version_

 

(7:58 pm)

i once told siri i loved her and she said she wasnt capable of love

i was heartbroken

 

(7:59 pm)

_wow_

 

(8:01 pm)

she also got my name wrong

called me michaela instead of michael

took five minutes to explain to her that i am MALE

 

(8:03 pm)

_michael_

 

(8:04 pm)

yes

 

(8:06 pm)

_i just realized we never actually exchanged names_

 

(8:07 pm)

oh right

hi there

im michael

and u are

 

(8:08 pm)

_im not telling you u could be a serial killer_

 

(8:09 pm)

not some perverted 80 yr old??

 

(8:11 pm)

_that was my first thought_

_but 80 yr olds cant use iphones_

 

(8:13 pm)

HOLD THAT THOUGHT

MY GRANDMA IS 65

AND KNOWS IPHONES BETTER THAN ME

 

(8:14 pm)

_why are u yelling_

 

(8:15 pm)

IM EXCITED 

I LOVE MY GRANDMA

 

(8:16 pm)

_calum_

 

(8:17 pm)

..thats not my grandma

 

(8:18 pm)

_srsly_

_thats my name_

 

(8:19)

oh

cool

nice 2 meet u calum

 

(8:20 pm)

_nice to meet u 2 michael_

 

(8:23 pm)

i cant believe u said 'srsly'

* * *

 

**Mon 6 Oct (7:01 am)**

_rise and shine u fucker its time for class_

 

(7:10 am)

WHY

ARE YUO TEXTINGME AT FUCKING 7AM???"?"

 

(7:12 am)

_to wake u for class_

_also i was bored ive been awake since six_

 

(7:14 am)

ur crazy

but hey thanks i actually got a morning class and forgot to set an alarm LOL

 

(7:16 am)

_do u actually say 'lol' as 'laughing out loud' or just...'lol'_

 

(7:17 am)

just lol

its just lol for me

 

(7:18 am)

_just lol_

 

(7:19 am)

jsut lol

...i need coffee

 

(8:23 am)

so hows it going

 

(8:35 am)

_in class cant text_

 

(8:36 am)

but u just texted me

so u can text

 

(8:45 am)

_no i cant stfu_

 

(8:57 am)

ouch

 

(10:05 am)

_sorry about earlier_

 

(10:06 am)

SORRY I CANT TEXT IN CLASS!!!!!!!!

 

(10:07 am)

_really_

 

(10:08 am)

no

hi

 

(10:09 am)

_hey_

 

(10:11 am)

hey halloween is this month

im FUCKING PUMPED im gonna get so drunk

 

(10:12 am)

_are u gonna dress up_

 

(10:13 am)

yeah as my parents' disappointment

 

(10:14 am)

_ahh sucks i wanted to go as that one_

_then im gonna be a bitter asshole too independent on caffeine_

 

(10:15 am)

thats amazing

the kids are going to love u

IM GOING TRICK OR TREATING ARE U GOING TRICK OR TREATING

 

(10:16 am)

_i thought u were getting drunk_

 

(10:17 am)

yes after that

DUH

 

(10:18 am) 

_nice_

_gotta run_

 

(10:20 am)

SEE YA LATER

well no thats impossible

TALK TO YA LATER

* * *

 

**Wed 8 Oct (1:23 pm)**

michael these drunk texts gotta stop tbh

 

(1:24 pm)

LOL

my bad

sorry

 

(1:25 pm)

_so im guessing u had a...good night_

 

(1:26 pm)

hm

u could say that

i mean i sent a picture of my balls to one of my best friends so yeah basically it was an average night

 

(1:27 pm)

_thats..?_

_wow?_

_are u that close to ur friends_

 

(1:28 pm)

UR NOT???

it aint a real friendship when u havent seen each others balls tbh

 

(1:29 pm)

wait....

are we /real/ friends

 

(1:31 pm)

_please dont send me a picture of your balls_

 

(1:32 pm)

...ok

 

(1:34 pm)

_btw why did u get drunk on a tuesday night_

_in your dorm room_

_alone_

 

(1:36 pm)

had a midlife crisis while writing a paper

im 19

college is ruining me

 

(1:37 pm)

_so alcohol it is_

 

(1:39 pm)

i had to forget my miserable life for a night OKAY

 

(1:41 pm)

_oh man_

_that sounds really sad_

 

(1:43 pm)

i sent pictures of my balls to my best friend, ate ice cream with vodka poured in it and downloaded taylor swift music onto my phone

that isnt sad

 

(1:45 pm)

_it kinda is_

 

(1:46 pm)

SHAKE IT OFF IS A GOOD SONG OK CALUM

 

(1:47 pm)

_THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT_

_what did ur friend say to that picture_

_..and to your whole night_

 

(1:48 pm)

...said it was sad

 

(1:50 pm)

_told ya_

 

(1:51 pm)

whatever

cant hear ya

im just gonna shake shake shake shake shake shake it off

 

(1:52 pm)

_oh my god_

 

(1:54 pm)

i know every lyric to that song

learned it last night in under twenty minutes

what u sayin NOW

 

(1:55 pm)

_michael thats sad_

 

(1:56 pm)

i know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so dumb holy shit im just writing this for fun lmao


	3. i love the mayhem more than the love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon 13 Oct (3:34 pm)
> 
> o romeo romeo
> 
> where the fuck art thou romeo

**Mon 13 Oct (3:34 pm)**

o romeo romeo

where the fuck art thou romeo

 

(3:36 pm)

_deny thy father and refuse thy name_

 

 

(3:37 pm)

_or if thou wilt not be but sworn my love_

_and i’ll no longer be a capulet_

 

(3:39 pm)

HOLY SHIT

 

(3:40 pm)

_what_

_surprised i know shakespeare?_

 

(3:41 pm)

NO ITS JUST THAT ALL MY FRIENDS TELL ME TO SHUT UP WHEN I START QUOTING ROMEO & JULIET

 

(3:42 pm)

_oh my god_

_wait...you do this often?_

 

(3:43 pm)

yah

whenever i'm bored i take my r & j copy, flip to some random page and text my friends

 

(3:44 pm)

_hm_

_surprised u own a romeo & juliet copy tbh_

 

(3:45 pm)

hey

im eductaed

 

(3:46 pm)

_first off it's 'educated'_

 

(3:48 pm)

fuck you 

 

(3:50 pm)

_very educated, i see_

 

(3:52 pm)

FUCK YOU CALUM THAT WAS A TYPO

 

(3:53 pm)

_no need to lie michael_

_its just u and me_

_u can admit that you dont know how to soell 'educated'_

 

(3:54 pm)

soell

 

(3:55 pm)

_OH MY GOD FUCK OFF THAT WAS MY PHONE_

 

(3:57 pm)

whos the educated one here

im sophiscitated and u are not

ha i spelled that right whaddup

 

(3:58 pm)

_no you didnt it's 'sophisticated'_

 

(3:59 pm)

_FZUCK YOU_

_AND FUCK IPHONES FOR RUINING MY COMEBACK_

* * *

**Thu 16 Oct (6:12 pm)**

_omg_

_my mom just texted me to say not to dance on any tables on halloween_

_is she serious_

_i'm choosing to take that statement as a joke_

 

(6:14 pm)

why did she say that

does she have bad experiences of u and halloween

 

(6:15 pm)

_guess so_

_one halloween i got so drunk and threw up in her car_

_the halloween after that i got arrested and she had to pick me up at the police station_

 

(6:17 pm)

...why did u get arrested

 

(6:18 pm)

_was dressed as a stripper at this halloween party_

_someone called the cops_

_police found me stoned and drunk off my ass doing body shots off someones abs_

_not a pretty sight_

 

(6:18 pm)

holy shit calum

i thought u were the responsible one here

turns out ur just as fucked up as i am

 

(6:19 pm)

_hey im not fucked up_

 

(6:21 pm)

sure

tell me

were u a slutty stripper

 

(6:23 pm)

_michael_

 

(6:25 pm)

what 

im curious

bc doing body shots off someones abs sounds pretty slutty to me

 

(6:28 pm)

_oh my god i was DRUNK_

_it was HALLOWEEN_

 

(6:30 pm)

so u like to party for halloween

niiiice

 

(6:32 pm)

_????_

 

(6:33 pm)

u slutty stripper

;)))

 

(6:34 pm)

_oh jesus_

 

(6:35 pm)

dont bring jesus into this its ruining my fantasies

 

(6:36 pm)

_MIHCAEL_

* * *

**Sun 19 Oct (9:23 pm)**

the thought of class tomorrow is seriously ruining my mood

 

(9:24 pm)

_ha im on fall break_

 

(9:25 pm)

THATS RUDE

I HAVE TWO MORE EXAMS THIS WEEK

 

(9:27 pm)

_u can do this_

_i believe in u_

 

(9:29 pm)

than k u

 

(9:31 pm)

i dont know what to do

my brain is going to explode

i cant?? study anymore oh well 

oops

 

(9:32 pm)

_what did you do_

 

(9:34 pm)

.,..shoved my books off the table

HOLY SHIT U KNOW ME SO WELL

 

(9:35 pm)

_mhm_

_what r you going to do now_

 

(9:37 pm)

dunno

wallow in self pity?

 

(9:40 pm)

_nice_

 

(9:45 pm)

i'm at the level of despair that only panda express can fix

 

(9:46 pm)

text you later

 

(9:47 pm)

_have fun_

_dont die in ur self pity_

 

(9:48 pm)

funny


	4. he tastes like you only sweeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (9:11 pm)  
> I HAVENT SEEN A PENIS IN FIVE WEEKS I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats with me and fob lyrics as titles

**Mon 20 Oct (4:45 pm)**

u know whats inspirational

this tweet

'Sometimes you gotta look yourself in the mirror and say "You are the prettiest princess in all the land"

jack barakat is my idol

 

(4:50 pm)

_you like atl?_

 

(4:52 pm)

yeahh

 

(4:55 pm)

_niice me 2_

 

(4:56 pm)

holy shit really

youre the only person i know who likes them

besides my best friend

but i stopped caring for his opinions bc he hates fifa

 

(4:59 pm)

_WHAT_

_HE HATES FIFA_

_WHO DOESNT LIKE FIFA_

 

(5:01 pm)

MY WORDS EXACTLY

hes an idiot tbh

 

(5:03 pm)

_i am_

_baffled_

 

(5:04 pm)

lmao i am showing him this conversation this is gr8

 

(5:05 pm)

_WHAT NO_

_I DONT EVEN KNOW HIM_

_I FEEL BAD TALKING LIKE THIS ABOUT A STRANGER_

  


(5:07 pm)

_...michael_

 

(5:10 pm)

oops too late

he said "youre both idiots" and left

ouchie

 

(5:11 pm)

_great now your best friend thinks im a dick who talks shit about strangers_

_THANKS A LOT MICHAEL_

 

(5:13 pm)

please he knows it was a joke

take a chill pill calum u gotta relax

 

(5:14 pm)

_..please dont ever..say that again_

 

(5:15 pm)

what relax???

 

(5:17 pm)

_'take a chill pill'_

_honestly_

 

(5:19 pm)

lol oh

dont get ur panties in a twist

 

(5:20 pm)

_stop it_

* * *

**Wed 22 Oct (10:02 am)**

JUST HAD MY LAST EXAM

LETS GO GET DRUNK FUCKERSSS

 

(10:04 am)

_its 10am_

 

(10:07 am)

that hasnt stopped me before

 

(10:09 am)

_michael please_

 

(10:11 am)

aw are u worried for my well being??

 

(10:12 am)

_ACTUALLY YES_

_you can get drunk tonight_

_but getting drunk in the morning is a whole different story_

 

(10:13 am)

lmao alright then

ill get drunk tonight and drunk text u sorry man you brought this upon yourself

 

(10:14 am)

_i can live with that_

_just..dont send me a recording of you singing taylor swift again_

 

(10:16 am)

THAT WAS ONE TIME AND YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT MENTION IT

* * *

**Fri 24 Oct (8:34 pm)**

IM HAVING A CRISIS

 

(8:37 pm)

CALUM HELP

 

(8:40 pm)

CALUM PLEASE WHERE ARE YUO I NEED YOU

 

(8:47 pm)

_??? sorry omg i was in the shower im here now whats wrong_

 

(8:49 pm)

IM HAVIGN A CRISIS

 

(8:50 pm)

_you already mentioned that_

 

(8:52 pm)

THIS SI NOT FUNNY CLAUM

 

(8:53 pm)

_jesus michael tell me whats wrong is it something serious_

 

(8:54 pm)

I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT

 

(8:55 pm)

_....seriously_

_SERIOUSLY OH MY GOD MICHAEL_

 

(8:57 pm)

WHAT I AM FREAKIGN OUT OVER HERE

 

(8:58 pm)

_why_

_do u like the person or something and need everything to be perfect_

 

(8:59 pm)

NO

WELL

MAYBE

HES HOT SO

 

(9:01 pm)

BUT WHAT IF IT ENDS UP IN SEX

ITS OUR FIRST DATE

 

(9:02 pm)

_youre...worried about ur date ending in sex?_

 

(9:03 pm)

HES PICKING ME UP IN THIRTY MINUTES HELP

 

(9:04 pm)

_michael youre not making any sense_

 

(9:05 pm)

I HAVENT HAD SEX FOR A MONTH WHAT IF I FORGOT HOW TO BLOW SOMEONE

 

(9:06 pm)

_.....oh my god_

 

(9:08 pm)

HELP ME

 

(9:10 pm)

_okay_

_take a deep breath_

_and calm down_

 

(9:11 pm)

I HAVENT SEEN A PENIS IN FIVE WEEKS I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN

 

(9:12 pm)

_uhm_

_okay_

_you will go on that date_

_and...blow that guy into oblivion_

_you can still blow someone im sure of that_

_you cant....unlearn that_

_ur born with that shit_

 

(9:15 pm)

YOU THINK SO

 

(9:16 pm)

_i know so_

 

(9:18 pm)

THANKS CALUM 

 

(9:19 pm)

_good luck on ur date_

 

(9:21 pm)

_ive never done a prep talk like this before wow_

* * *

(01:23 am)

sorry about earlier

i freak out easily

 

(01:30 am)

_s okay_

_how was that date?_

 

(01:32 am)

pretty great

he said my mouth was made for blowjobs

i still got it


	5. so boycott love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (6:06 pm)  
> honestly calum  
> your hurting my feelings
> 
> (6:07 pm)  
> *you're

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i would like to thank you for all the positive feedback this has received, honestly, it means so much to me, this started out as fun and to see that you like it so much has made me happy :-) so again thanks so much for your comments and kudos and even if i dont reply to all comments please know that i appreciate them all!!
> 
> that was all, hope you like this as much as the other chapters x

**Sat 25 Oct (3:14 am)**

what if u woke one day and were a chicken nugget

would u eat urself

 

(11:03 am)

_care to explain why you were thinking about THAT at 3 in the morning_

 

(11:05 am)

i was eating chicken nuggets and thinking

 

(11:07 am)

_...._

_u know what i dont even want to know why u were eating chicken nuggets_

_at 3 in the goddamn morning_

 

(11:08 am)

dont question my life choices calum

 

(11:09 am)

question urs

 

(11:10 am)

_oh trust me i question mine a lot_

_as for now, i'm questioning why i am still texting you_

 

(11:11 am)

hey thats not nice

ITS 11:11 SOMEONE IS THINKING OF YOU

 

(11:12 am)

_i learned that you could wish for smth when it was 11:11_

 

(11:13 am)

no it means someones thinking of u

 

(11:14 am)

_BUT it could also mean that you can make a wish_

 

(11:15 am)

_but thats debatable i guess_

 

(11:16 am)

no its not bc im right

 

(11:17 am)

_its too early for this_

* * *

(6:01 pm)

hey i was wondering

 

(6:03 pm)

_no_

 

(6:04 pm)

OH MY GOD REALLY

 

(6:05 pm)

_im sorry go on_

 

(6:06 pm)

honestly calum

your hurting my feelings

 

(6:07 pm)

_*you're_

 

(6:08 pm)

holy shit

 

(6:09 pm)

_im sorry i correct that automatically bc my friend always uses your instead of you're and its dRIVING ME INSANE_

 

(6:11 pm)

wow

 

(6:13 pm)

_I MEAN IS IT THAT HARD_

_YOU LEARN THAT IN FUCKIGN PRE SCHOOL_

_YOU'RE IS A CONTRACTION OF YOU ARE_

_THATS LITERALLY ALL WHAT IT IS AND PEOPLE STILL GET IT MIXED UO OH MY FUCING GOD_

 

(6:14 pm)

_YOUR IS A POSSESSIVE ADJECTIVE_

_I.E. YOUR CAR_

_ITS NOT YOU'RE CAR BECUASE A PERSON CANT BE A CAR OH JESUS CHRIST_

_POEPLE //PELASE//_

 

(6:16 pm)

grammatical lessons from calum ladies and gents

 

(6:17 pm)

_i am so sorry_

_no you know what im not_

 

(6:18 pm)

how long has that been brewing inside u

 

(6:19 pm)

_since fucking forever my best friend still cant tell it apart_

 

(6:21 pm)

lmao poor guy

 

(6:22 pm)

_im ok_

_what did you want to say_

 

(6:23 pm)

_you were wondering...?_

 

(6:24 pm)

oh right uhm

u know since you know i like dudes and all i was just curious what ur sexuality is

you dont have to tell me ofc i was just wondering

 

(6:26 pm)

_nah its fine_

_im bi_

 

(6:27 pm)

thats cool dude

 

(6:28 pm)

_thx_

_hey..do your parents know? about u?_

 

(6:29 pm)

yeah i came out to them in high school and they were rly chill abt it

what about urs

 

(6:30 pm)

_nah they dont_

_im scared of coming out_

 

(6:32 pm)

thats okay i was scared too

 

(6:33 pm) 

_yeah? how did you handle it_

 

(6:34 pm)

told myself that im proud of who i am and thats all that matters in the end

 

(6:36 pm)

_thats..some cool advice_

_thanks michael_

 

(6:37 pm)

its fine

bro

 

(6:38 pm)

_bro rly cool_

 

(6:39 pm)

dude bro

 

(6:40 pm)

_bro dude_

 

(6:41 pm)

we sound like ur typical straight white dudes

 

(6:42 pm)

_true true_

_hey mike?_

 

(6:43 pm)

cal

 

(6:44 pm)

_youre pretty great you know that?_

 

(6:45 pm)

:)

you too

 

(6:46 pm)

_did michael just use a smiley oh my god breaking news yall_

 

(6:48 pm)

WE JUST HAD OUR FIRST MOMENT AND YOU RUINED IT DAMMIT CAL


	6. seasons change but people don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (03:34 pm)  
> thought u liked dicks why dont u want to see mine  
> its pretty i swear  
> well....as pretty as a dick can get

**Fri 31 Oct (7:45 pm)**

is it acceptable to get drunk before a party has even started

 

(7:54 pm)

_im sure that hasnt stopped you before_

 

(7:56 pm)

LOL TRU

 

(7:59 pm)

_halloween party?_

 

(8:02 pm)

yep

are u going to one 2

 

(8:04 pm)

_yeah later_

 

(8:05 pm)

_just finishing up on some essays_

 

(8:07 pm)

ur doing homework on HALLOWEEN????

 

(8:08 pm)

_yeah.....i want to have it finished bc i know ill be too hungover to do it tomorrow_

_or ill just do it when i get back from the party w/e_

 

(8:09 pm)

but arent u getting drunk tonight

 

(8:10 pm)

_yes but no worries i've prioritized my homework into "can do drunk" and "should be sober" categories_

_i'm good_

 

(8:12 pm)

that is amazing

 

(8:14 pm)

_hey are u gonna drunk text me tonight should i be prepared_

 

(8:15 pm)

nah im having ashton take my phone later

 

(8:16 pm)

_ashton?_

 

(8:17 pm)

oh right hes my best friend

 

(8:18 pm)

_the one who hates fifa?_

 

(8:19 pm)

thats the one

 

(8:21 pm)

_still baffles me_

* * *

**Sat 1 Nov (12:18 pm)**

well that was a wild night

I HAVE SO MUCH CANDY HOLY SHIT I LOVE LIFE

 

(12:44 pm)

_hello to you too_

_u went trick or treating??_

 

(12:47 pm)

yeah lmao

all i remember is some middle aged mums glaring at me

 

(12:50 pm)

_jesus_

_glad you had fun tho_

 

(12:53 pm)

how was ur halloween party

WHAT DID YOU DRESS UP AS BTW 

 

(12:55 pm)

_as michael jackson in his thriller video_

_and the party was alright, rly chill_

 

(12:57 pm)

but not as good as that party when u were dressed as a slutty stripper huh

 

(01:02 pm)

_oh my god you remember that_

 

(01:04 pm)

OF COURSE i will never forget that

thats blackmail material

 

(01:06 pm)

_thanks 2 your drunk texts i have enough blackmail material on u for the next five years_

 

(01:08 pm)

oh shit

you know i should be ashamed

but i kinda am not?

 

(01:10 pm)

_youve reached that point in the life of a college student where anything could happen to u and u would just brush it off as "ehh"_

 

(01:11 pm)

ive reached that point loooong ago my friend

 

(01:14 pm)

_was your party any interesting_

 

(01:16 pm)

oh yeah i met my ex girlfriend

 

(01:17 pm)

_how did that go_

 

(01:18 pm)

told her she was the reason im gay

she punched me in the face

man i love her

 

(01:20 pm)

_oh my fucking god what_

 

(01:21 pm)

shes got a mean right hook

 

(01:23 pm)

_im laughing mike youre an idiot_

 

(01:24 pm)

hey she said that too

* * *

(10:45 pm)

you know youve got a bad hungover when you havent moved from your bed in ten hours

 

(10:49 pm)

_dont u need to pee_

_or eat_

_????_

 

(10:51 pm)

trust me thats the least of my worries rn

im watching bobs burgers and ashton bought pizza

 

(10:53 pm)

_ur living the dream_

 

(10:55 pm)

dont i know it

what r you doing

 

(10:56 pm)

_im at this bar with some friends_

_and this dude just bought me a vodka_

_so i guess???? ill be having sex later_

 

(10:57 pm)

that doesnt sound like u calum

 

(10:59 pm)

_I CAN PARTY TOO_

 

(11:02 pm)

u dont sound like a guy whos up for one night stands tho

 

(11:04 pm)

_ur right_

_im the guy whos up for mediocre blowjobs in a dirty bathroom stall_

 

(11:05 pm)

THATS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT

 

(11:21 pm)

_this guy just keeps buying me more drinks_

_if he wasnt so hot i would have already left tbh but hey a hot dude is hitting on me and free drinks so_

 

(11:23 pm)

get em

 

(11:24 pm)

_i just decided im going to get pissed drunk now_

_so_

_with great liquor comes great irresponsibility? save my texts. remind me of this night tomorrow_

 

(11:25 pm)

oh i will

* * *

(02:05 am)

CALUM WHATS THAT OH MY GOD

oh a penis

DID U JUST

 

(02:06 am)

CALUM

STOP SENDING ME NUDES

* * *

(03:10 pm)

_so_

 

(03:12 pm)

oh look whos alive

 

(03:14 pm)

_i am so fucking sorry michael omg please forget this ever happened_

 

(03:16 pm)

no

this is too awesome

finally im not the one who does something stupid while drunk

this is the best day of my life MARK THIS IN YOUR HISTORY BOOKS

 

(03:19 pm)

_michael_

 

(03:20 pm)

u have a nice dick

 

(03:23 pm)

_MICHAEL_

 

(03:25 pm)

thats a compliment

 

(03:26 pm)

i feel like we have this sort of bond now

like?? a friendship goes up a level when youve seen each others dicks

 

(03:28 pm)

_i was DRUNK and HIGH please it was a MISTAKE_

 

(03:29 pm)

YOU KNOW

you havent seen my dick

 

(03:31 pm)

_PLEASE DONT SEND ME APICTURE OF YOUR DICK OH YMG DO_

 

(03:33 pm)

chill oh god i wont

 

(03:34 pm)

thought u liked dicks why dont u want to see mine

its pretty i swear

well....as pretty as a dick can get

 

(03:35 pm)

ashton has seen it countless of times but more like

reluctantly

 

(03:36 pm)

_gee i wonder why_

 

(03:38 pm)

whats ur deal

 

(03:40 pm)

_i just....dont wanna see....the dicks of my friends...._

_is it that hard to understand_

_keep it in ur pants_

_its urs_

_keep it_

(03:42 pm)

_i believe u when u say its pretty but_

_keep it_

 

(03:44 pm)

lmao calum ur great

 

(03:45 pm)

_thx_

 

(03:47 pm)

ur dicks pretty great too


	7. is close the closest star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (03:04 am)  
> yep  
> maybe it was the alcohol but i saw him, thought 'niiiice' and we kinda eyefucked before that so i went up 2 him  
> and i was like, "hey you know platform 9 3/4? i know something else with those measurements"  
> best. pick-up line. ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only difference is that the chapter title is from 21p not fob
> 
> also big shoutout to the blog 5sostfln for inspiring this chapter with ur posts u rock whoever u are

**Mon 3 Nov (09:02 am)**

good moooooooorning sunshine!!

 

(09:10 am)

_what the fuck_

 

(09:12 am)

so no good morning?

 

(09:13 am)

_why are you awake so early_

 

(09:15 am)

why are YOU awake so early

 

(09:16 am)

_because your text woke me up?????_

 

(09:18 am)

oh

 

(09:20 am)

_michael its 9am on a monday and i still have one week of break what do you want_

 

(09:22 am)

cant i just text my friend DAMN

 

(09:24 am)

_michael_

 

(09:26 am)

okay jeez

i stayed up all night then got bored so decided to text you

 

(09:27 am)

_what did u do the whole night_

 

(09:28 am)

i might have or might have not caught up on the last few seasons of grey's anatomy you know just "might have"

 

(09:30 am)

_jesus christ_

 

(09:31 am)

still emotional about mark and lexie TBH

 

(09:33 am)

_what_

 

(09:34 am)

THEY WERE MEANT TO BE CALUM

HE LOVED HER AFTER ALL THIS TIME

 

(09:36 am)

_i have no idea what youre talking about but...thats bad?_

 

(09:38 am)

THATS BAD? THATS BAD???????

YOU CAN BET UR SWEET DICK THAT ITS BAD ITS FUCKING HORRIBLE WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE

 

(09:40 am)

_ohhhhkay im going to get breakfast now talk to u when youve calmed down_

 

(09:42 am)

hey im sorry dont leave

calum

:(

ok then

* * *

(01:01 pm)

_hey_

 

(01:09 pm)

look who comes crawling back

 

(01:12 pm)

_oh my god michael_

 

(01:14 pm)

its ok ur forgiven i missed u

 

(01:16 pm)

_thats cute_

 

(01:18 pm)

i know i am

did u have a nice breakfast

 

(01:20 pm)

_yeah_

_my best friend dragged me to this bakery because hes got a crush on the guy who works there_

 

(01:21 pm)

_and i had to listen to him talk abt that guy alllll day_

 

(01:22 pm)

aw poor cal

 

(01:23 pm)

_anyway_

_theres this party on campus tonight and idk if i should go bc i dont wanna get drunk AGAIN_

_bc drinking every second day isnt really my style_

_but on the other hand_

_i wanna get pissed so bad_

 

(01:25 pm)

dilemma

 

(01:25 pm)

im going to a party tonight 2 thats funny

 

(01:26 pm)

_on ur campus?_

 

(01:27 pm)

yeah by some fraternity idk these guys but hey free alcohol

 

(01:30 pm)

_tru_

_gotta go talk to you later_

* * *

**Tue (02:23 am)**

callummm  mah main MAN

 

(02:32 am)

_u drunk_

 

(02:34 am)

nah jstu

tipsy

 

(02:36 am)

_that wasnt a question that was a statement_

 

(02:39 am)

oh

hey :(

 

(02:42 am)

_how was the party_

 

(02:45 am)

fuckgn crap thats y i left w ash 

did u ahve fun

 

(02:47 am)

_just tipsy yeah?_

_and it was alright_

_went home with a guy so win for me?_

 

(02:51 am)

lmao go U

 

(02:53 am)

ididnt mean 2 capitalize that

 

(02:55 am)

_surprised you spelled 'capitalize' right_

 

(02:57 am)

HA

are us till with the guy

 

(02:59 am)

_no he went home thats why i can text you rn_

_if he was still here there would be no texting_

 

(03:01 am)

ifeel loved

did u pick him up

that sounds wrogn did u talked 2 him first thst better

 

(03:04 am)

_yep_

_maybe it was the alcohol but i saw him, thought 'niiiice' and we kinda eyefucked before that so i went up 2 him_

_and i was like, "hey you know platform 9 3/4? i know something else with those measurements"_

_best. pick-up line. ever._

 

(03:08 am)

oh ym fucking god

and it worked???? holy s shti

 

(03:10 am)

_ikr_

_i need to take a shower first thing in the morning i reek of sex_

 

(03:11 am)

_honestly whats happened w/ me i was never a fan of one night stands_

_but he left me his number so?? maybe ill give him a call_

 

(03:12 am)

_sorry im rambling_

 

(03:18 am)

what no omg i jsut dozed off

 

(03:20 am)

_go to sleep michael_

_i need to sleep too_

 

(03:21 am)

ohhkay

congrats on getting laid 

night cal

ur pretty great ive already said this but im glad werre friends u know

 

(03:22 am)

_:) i know im glad too_

_good night mikey_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what would u say if i put lashton in this


	8. have a smoke, pour a drink, steal a kiss in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (02:14 pm)  
> are we  
> are we even friends
> 
> (02:15 pm)  
> WTF WE ARENT???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from atl
> 
> i will try to post one or two chapters this weekend but school is starting on monday so?? probably one update every weekend im so sorry
> 
> p.s. introducing ashton!! his texts will be underlined

**Mon 10 Nov (07:31 am)**

are u up yet

 

(07:40 am)

no fuck off ash

 

(07:42 am)

so you are

youve got an 8am class

 

(07:45 am)

and why are you telling me this

 

(07:46 am)

idk i still have the hope that one day you will not be late for classes

and that you won't miss a morning class because you slept in

 

(07:47 am)

i got it ash

 

(07:48 am)

and that one day you will start caring more for college

idk man

 

(07:49 am)

I GOT IT ASH THANKS A LOT

im getting ready are u happy

 

(07:51 am)

your class is on the other side of campus

 

(07:55 am)

youre just giving me more reasons to stay in bed u know

where are u btw

 

(07:57 am)

at work you dipshit ive been at the bakery since 6

 

(08:04 am)

tht suckhs

 

(08:07 am)

are you texting while running to class

 

(08:12 am)

MADE IT

12 MINUTES LATE

THATS A NEW RECORD

 

(08:14 am)

and no i wasnt i was just...walking very fast

 

(08:21 am)

wanna come 2 the bakery after your class is over?

ill make u coffee

 

(08:23 am)

whats up with you

DO YOU MISS ME AWW ASHY I MISS YOU TOO

 

(08:25 am)

i just wanted to hang with my best friend before my classes start is there something wrong with that

 

(08:28 am)

who are u and what did u do with ashton

but sure ill drop by

 

(08:30 am)

see you then

pay attention in class stop playing the kim k game

 

(08:32 am)

HOW DID YOU KNOW

* * *

(10:02 pm)

_hi_

_sorry for not texting the whole day_

 

(10:09 pm)

HEY CALUM

 

(10:10 pm)

THATS FINE NO PROBLEM

 

(10:12 pm)

_are u okay_

 

(10:13 pm)

SURE

 

(10:15 pm)

_?? why are you yelling then_

 

(10:16 pm)

IM NOT CAPS LOCK IS JUST ON AND IM TOO LAZY TO CHANGE IT BACK

 

(10:18 pm)

_wow_

_i think youve reached a new level of laziness_

 

(10:20 pm)

THANKS

oh god that annoyed me

hi

 

(10:21 pm)

i sounded way too over enthusiastic with caps lock

 

(10:22 pm)

_mhmm_

 

(10:24 pm)

how was class today

 

(10:26 pm)

_ugh_

_dont ask_

 

(10:27 pm)

that bad huh

 

(10:29 pm)

_not bad just...i could do with a few more weeks off_

 

(10:31 pm)

man i feel u

i was late to my first class because i couldnt get out of bed

 

(10:34 pm)

_i already got three assignments today tf is this_

 

(10:36 pm)

college sux

 

(10:37 pm)

_tell me bout it_

* * *

**Tue (10:05 am)**

CODE RED CODE RED CODE RED

PICK UP YOUR GODDAMN PHONE MIKEY

MICHAELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 

(10:06 am)

MICHAEL MICHAEL MCIHAELMCHAE MICHAEL!!!!!!!!!!

 

(10:09 am)

THREE MSISED CALLS??? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENGING ASH

 

(10:10 am)

HOT TALL AND BLONDE IS BACK

HELP ME

 

(10:12 am)

WHO IS HOT TALL AND BLONDE

 

(10:13 am)

THE HOT GUY WHO COMES INTO THE BAKERY FROM TIME TO TIME

HES HOT TALL AND BLONDE 

 

(10:15 am)

WELL THEN TALK TO HIM

 

(10:17 am)

I CANT

 

(10:18 am)

and why the fuck not

also stop yelling

 

(10:20 am)

I AM FREAKIGN OUT MIKEY IM

ok 

 

(10:21 am)

i wanna talk to him but what if i make an ass out of myself

 

(10:22 am)

hes really cute mikey :(

 

(10:23 am)

i thought i was the only cute person in ur life

EXCUSE ME

I GOTTA FUCK HIM

 

(10:24 am)

YOU WHAT 

MICHAEL DONT YOU DARE

 

(10:25 am)

OH MY GOD I MEANT FIGHT OK AY NOT FUCK I EMANT FIGHT!!!!

I GOTTA FIGHT HIM

 

(10:26 am)

well then im relieved

keep ur hands off him

 

(10:28 am)

i will dont worry

 

(10:30 am)

yeah tru the only person in your life is calum

 

(10:31 am)

ashton

 

(10:34 am)

'calum is so funny and smart one of his classes is biology!!'

'ashton hes smart you gotta admit that sounds smart i just wanna suck his dick hes soooo funny'

 

(10:35 am)

I DONT SOUND LIKE THAT WTF

 

(10:36 am)

michael ive got the voice mail which contradicts that

 

(10:38 am)

OK OK I HAVE A TIIIIINY CRUSH ON HIM ALRIGHT

which is stupid

because i dont even know what he looks like

or where he lives

 

(10:40 am)

man that is sad

u gotta get over him mike

 

(10:42 am)

no

 

(10:43 am)

michael

 

(10:44 am)

no

 

(10:45 am)

look the friend of hot tall and blonde looks cute imo

not my type but definitely yours

 

(10:47 am)

no

 

(10:48 am)

muscular arms

dark skinned dark hair

looks like a footie player

 

(10:51 am)

no

wait that sounds hot

 

(10:53 am)

i can give him ur number

 

(10:55 am)

ASHTON WHT THE FUCK NO

 

(11:01 am)

ashton....

 

(11:04 am)

relax

they left

 

(11:06 am)

u didnt talk to hot blonde tall guy??

 

(11:07 am)

HOT TALL AND BLONDE OKAY

GET IT RIGHT

and no

* * *

(02:09 pm)

ashtons been texting me the whole day about his dumb crush

 

(02:11 pm)

_TELL ME ABOUT IT_

_luke saw his crush again today_

_im sick of his rambling_

 

(02:12 pm)

_oh luke is my best friend_

 

(02:13 pm)

thought so

i thought i was ur best friend tho :(

 

(02:14 pm)

_are we_

_are we even friends_

 

(02:15 pm)

WTF WE ARENT???

 

(02:16 pm)

_CHILL we are_

_ur my other best friend_

_my text best friend_

 

(02:18 pm)

thats cute

love u cal 

 

(02:20 pm)

_love u too michael_

 

(02:22 pm)

so whats up

 

(02:24 pm)

_i just had training and now im walking back to my dorm_

 

(02:25 pm)

training??

 

(02:26 pm)

_football_

 

(02:28 pm)

nice

 

(02:32 pm)

_ew there are little kids in front of the opera house_

_i walked by and they stared me down as if they wanted to kill me holy shit_

_NO RESPECT THESE DAYS_

 

(02:34 pm)

wait

the SYDNEY opera house???

 

(02:35 pm)

_yea_

 

(02:36 pm)

holy shit

you live in sydney????

 

(02:38 pm)

_yep..._

_wait_

_YOU TOO?_

 

(02:40 pm)

YEAH

 

(02:42 pm)

_haha oh man thats crazy_

 

(02:43 pm)

_i mean we've been texting each other for weeks without knowing we live in the same city_

 

(02:44 pm)

lmao yeah

so you go the university of sydney

 

(02:45 pm)

_you too i guess_

_im grinning like an idiot at my phone but this is amazing_

 

(02:46 pm)

_we gotta meet up!!_

 

(02:47 pm)

_if you want to of course_

 

(02:49 pm)

are you serious of course i want to

 

(02:51 pm)

_INCREDIBLE_

_CANT WAIT_

 

(02:52 pm)

SAME !!


	9. i wanna scream 'i love you' from the top of my lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (11:17 am)  
> ahh but i do know what your penis looks like  
> i could recognize u by ur dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you get two chapters because youre all so lovely to me pls
> 
> thanks so much for all your comments and kudos!!!! ilu

**Wed 12 Nov (11:09 am)**

dont u think its weird that we go to the same college but havent seen each other ONCE

for all we know we couldve went to the same parties

or have even crossed paths???

HOW CRAZY IS THAT

 

(11:15 am)

_we dont even know what the other looks like_

 

(11:17 am)

ahh but i do know what your penis looks like

i could recognize u by ur dick

 

(11:18 am)

_oh my god_

 

(11:19 am)

;)

 

(11:21 am)

_i feel disturbed_

_ok ive got an idea_

 

(11:22 am)

uh oh

 

(11:23 am)

_stfu_

_SO_

_lets make a deal? lets say we meet in the first week of winter break_

_BUT we dont send each other pics of ourselves because what if we meet before winter break_

_like?? does that make sense_

_only on the day we meet i send u a pic of myself then you know who to look for_

 

(11:26 am)

that doesnt make any sense calum tf

 

(11:27 am)

_HONESTLY_

 

(11:28 am)

_lets just do it_

_it could be fun_

 

(11:30 am)

okay hold up

what if we already know each other tho

 

(11:31 am)

_idk any michaels_

_do u know any calums_

 

(11:32 am)

no

but i do know u play football

 

(11:33 am)

_so?_

 

(11:34 am)

SO? if u play football then u might be playing for the college footie team 2

so i could easily look up the names of the members and if a calum is on the list VOILA

 

(11:35 am)

_u wouldnt do that_

 

(11:37 am)

SO YOU DO PLAY FOR THE COLLEGE TEAM

 

(11:38 am)

_yeah...i got into the college with a scholarship for football_

 

(11:40 am)

ohhh impressive

 

(11:42 am)

_please michael_

_can we stick to the deal_

_i just thought itd be funny_

 

(11:43 am)

sure no problem

if it means so much to u 

dude

 

(11:45 am)

_please dont start with that again_

_but thanks :)_

 

(11:46 am)

_what about december 18?? are u going home for christmas_

 

(11:47 am)

yeah but on the 20th

ok the 18th it is

where?

 

(11:49 am)

_do u know the bakery down the street from the science building?_

_lets meet there at 3pm_

_i know u like ur sleep_

 

(11:52 am)

thats so sweet of you

alright see you there then

:D

* * *

**Fri 14 Nov (04:23 pm)**

_just had my last class of the day_

_im dead tired_

 

(04:35 pm)

now u can relax and get drunk and party

 

(04:37 pm)

_doubt it_

_im going home for the weekend_

 

(04:39 pm)

is that...good or bad?

 

(04:43 pm)

_good_

_i guess_

_i mean itll be great seeing my family again_

 

(04:46 pm)

im sensing a 'but' there...

 

(04:48 pm)

_my mum will plaster with questions like "when do we get to meet your girlfriend??" i just know it_

 

(04:50 pm)

oh :/

 

(04:51 pm)

u can always text me

 

(04:53 pm)

_haha i will thanks_

* * *

**Sat 15 Nov (10:24 am)**

_so i almost came out to my mum but chickened out_

_go me_

 

(10:25 am)

_sorry i know youre still sleeping_

 

(10:26 am)

no im not

 

(10:27 am)

_oh_

_hi_

 

(10:29 am)

hey

you ok?

 

(10:31 am)

_i guess_

_i just wish i could finally tell her im bi_

 

(10:32 am)

are you scared of what shell say or?

 

(10:33 am)

_...a bit_

_im scared that shell get really mad idk_

 

(10:34 am)

do you know her opinion on queer ppl

 

(10:35 am)

_i dont think shes got anything against them_

_like she never said anything?_

_and shes the sweetest person ever i doubt it_

 

(10:37 am)

there you have it

youre her son

she wont get mad or something

she loves you for who you are

 

(10:42 am)

_i guess_

_sorry im just so confused rn_

 

(10:44 am)

hey thats okay :)

 

(10:45 am)

_thanks mikey_

_youre an amazing person_

 

(10:46 am)

im blushing

 

(10:47 am)

_no i mean it_

_you really are great_

 

(10:49 am)

..thanks cal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I KNOW YOU ALL WANT THEM TO MEET but ive got this whole fic planned out in my head and i needt o throw in some angst so the next chapters are gonna be a bit....angst-y
> 
> im so sorry please dont hate me its gonna end in a happy ending i SWEAR


	10. but i'm afraid that someone else will hear me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (11:57 am)  
> why arent u freaking out  
> yelling in caps  
> with exclamation marks!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this ones short but hey u got two chapters

**Fri 14 Nov (05:29 pm)**

ash i need to get drunk ASAP 

 

(05:31 pm)

its 5pm please

 

(05:32 pm)

ASHTON PLEASE

IM FREAKING OUT WHERE ARE YOU

 

(05:34 pm)

just leaving my last class

whats up???

 

(05:35 pm)

im gonna meet calum

 

(05:36 pm)

what when??

 

(05:38 pm)

18 december

 

(05:40 pm)

and youre already freaking out smh mikey

 

(05:42 pm)

WE NEED TO GO OUT TONIGHT

 

(05:43 pm)

why do u wanna get drunk anyway

isnt it good that youre meeting calum soon?

 

(05:45 pm)

i guess???????

im just worried

 

(05:46 pm)

about?

 

(05:47 pm)

that he'll see me and think "oh what a loser" and leave

 

(05:48 pm)

he wont think that mikey

 

(05:50 pm)

i just

i dont know

whats wrong with me ash

 

(05:52 pm)

nothings wrong with you

its okay to be worried

 

(05:53 pm)

i really like him

 

(05:54 pm)

i know

 

(05:55 pm)

and he doesnt like me

as in like-like

 

(05:57 pm)

you dont know that

 

(06:01 pm)

please cut that crap

 

(06:02 pm)

oh come on 

i mean it

what if he likes you too

 

(06:03 pm)

ha as if

 

(06:05 pm)

mikey

are you having a bad day?

 

(06:06 pm)

...yeah

i need alcohol

 

(06:07 pm)

no

what you need is pizza and your favourite movie

ill be there in 5

* * *

**Sat 15 Nov (11:33 am)**

gooooooood morning mikey!!

 

(11:35 am)

u ok ash?

 

(11:36 am)

just wanting to know how my best friend is doing :)

 

(11:38 am)

haha aw

im doing ok

better than yesterday

 

(11:40 am)

now thats what i wanna hear

 

(11:42 am)

are you at work?

 

(11:43 am)

yeah my shift ends at 12 tho and no ones here rn so i can text

 

(11:45 am)

has hot tall and blonde come back?

 

(11:47 am)

you mean luke?

 

(11:48 am)

huh?

 

(11:50 am)

he asked me out

 

(11:52 am)

WHAT

WHEN

 

(11:54 am)

....earlier this morning

he came in

ordered the usual

and before he was leaving he asked me out

 

(11:55 am)

ill give u the details later

 

(11:57 am)

why arent u freaking out

yelling in caps

with exclamation marks!!!!!!

 

(11:59 am)

because i still have some dignity left THANK YOU VERY MUCH

 

(12:02 pm)

sure

hey bring me some biscuits will u?? love ya <333

 

(12:06 pm)

anything for u xxx

* * *

(04:09 pm)

_oh god i just got off the phone with luke_

_he finally asked his crush out and had to tell me EVERYTHING_

_but well im happy for him usually hes not one to talk first_

 

(04:15 pm)

wait....is luke by any chance tall and blonde?

 

(04:16 pm)

_how do you know that_

 

(04:18 pm)

OH MY GOD

OH MY GOD CALUM

 

(04:21 pm)

_WHAT_

 

(04:22 pm)

HE ASKED ASHTON OUT

HE TOLD ME ABOUT IT THIS MORNING AFTER IT HAPPENED

 

(04:24 pm)

_holy shit????_

_he said the guys name was ashton but i didnt think anything of it OMFG_

 

(04:26 pm)

is this some crazy coincidence

 

(04:28 pm)

_seems like it_

_ok but we still stick to our deal right_

_no pics of each other until the day we meet_

 

(04:29 pm)

but dick pics dont count right

 

(04:31 pm)

_michael_

 

(04:32 pm)

sorry sorry

yep we still got our deal

 

(04:33 pm)

_great!!_

_i cant wait to meet you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pssh my tumblr is patrolcus u can drop by if u want//


	11. so why don’t you just come and be alone with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (02:31 pm)  
> oh  
> of course  
> tell me were you to able to come before you had to leave?

**Sun 16 Nov (01:23 pm)**

_...i came out to my parents_

 

(01:30 pm)

hey!! thats great isnt it

how did they react

 

(01:32 pm)

_they were pretty chill?? first i told my sister last night and she supports me_

_and i told my parents this morning before leaving_

_and they said they still love me_

 

(01:34 pm)

see told you so

 

(01:35 pm)

_haha yeah_

 

(01:36 pm)

_im so relieved rn_

_it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders?? idk thats stupid_

 

(01:39 pm)

no its not!! i know what you mean

i was so fucking happy when i told my parents and they said it wouldnt change a thing lmfao

 

(01:41 pm)

_i was so worried oh god_

_but im glad i did it_

_thanks again mike for your advice_

 

(01:43 pm)

nah its nothing 

just glad i could help

 

(01:46 pm)

_:)_

_sooo we're meeting in a month_

 

(01:49 pm)

yep

excited?

 

(01:52 pm)

_you bet ur ass i am_

_idk we've been texting for a month now_

_and who knows it couldve went on longer if we didnt find out we both lived in sydney_

_and i consider you one of my closest friends and now?? we're meeting soon???_

 

(01:54 pm)

CRAZY HUH

but im excited too

also nervous??

 

(01:56 pm)

_im not im just really excited to see you_

_i gotta go im meeting up with luke but we'll text later?_

 

(01:57 pm)

of course have fun bye!!

* * *

(02:23 pm)

_where are u i've been waiting for like ten minutes_

_ten minutes luke_

 

(02:25 pm)

**relax im on my way**

 

(02:27 pm)

_why are u late anyway_

_YOURE NEVER LATE_

 

(02:29 pm)

**was with ashton**

 

(02:31 pm)

_oh_

_of course_

_tell me were you to able to come before you had to leave?_

 

(02:33 pm)

**CALUM**

 

(02:34 pm)

_did HE come???_

 

(02:36 pm)

**calum another word and im turning around**

 

(02:38 pm)

_sorry sorry_

_pls dont leave me alone at the cinema_

_this woman at the ticket booth is glaring at me_

 

(02:40 pm)

**whats up with you and michael anyway**

 

(02:43 pm)

_what do you mean...._

 

(02:45 pm)

**ur meeting him soon and you arent freaking out on me?**

 

(02:46 pm)

_why would i freak out_

 

(02:47 pm)

**dude you got jealous when he texted you he had a date**

 

(02:49 pm)

_listen_

_just because i like him in /that way/ and we're meeting soon doesnt mean ill freak out k_

_im cool calm and fine_

_the three c's_

_calum is the three c's_

 

(02:51 pm)

**waiting for you to notice**

 

(02:54 pm)

_SHIT_

_SHIT I FUCKED UP I FUCKED UP_

_OK TWO C'S AND F_

 

(02:56 pm)

**youre an idiot**

**im almost there btw**

* * *

(06:02 pm)

_gone girl is such a fucked up movie holy shit_

 

(06:04 pm)

lmao i watched it a couple of weeks ago with ash

ikr??

 

(06:05 pm)

_like_

_the woman did all that????? holy_

 

(06:08 pm)

it was good tho

a bit....fucked up as you called it but good

i love david finchers movies

 

(06:10 pm)

_oh you like him as a director?_

 

(06:12 pm)

yeah i admire his work

fight club? incredible

the girl with the dragon tattoo holy shit i love that movie

 

(06:14 pm)

_zodiac?? is that by him_

 

(06:16 pm)

yeah!! great movie

oh and the social network

 

(06:17 pm)

_that movie is so cool omg_

 

(06:18 pm)

sorry oh god i tend to talk a lot when it comes to david fincher

or just movies in general

 

(06:20 pm)

_thats cool haha dont worry dude_

_do you have any other favourite directors?_

 

(06:22 pm)

quentin tarantino 

hes the best hands down

imo

 

(06:23 pm)

pulp fiction? top. movie.

 

(06:24 pm)

_never got around to watch that movie so i cant say anything_

 

(06:25 pm)

omg what watch it

please

 

(06:27 pm)

_i will!! im curious_

_so are you doing smth with movies in your future??_

 

(06:29 pm)

i want to tbh

but im not sure yet

 

(06:30 pm)

i also like music so

sorry this doesnt interest you lmao

 

(06:32 pm)

_no!! its interesting i swear_

_i love finding out new things about my friends tbh_

_i also love it when they talk about smth they love_

 

(06:34 pm)

haha okay

 

(06:36 pm)

gotta run talk to you later cal!!

* * *

**Fri 5 Dec (09:24 pm)**

_ashton is a really cool dude_

 

(09:25 pm)

oh youve met him

 

(09:29 pm)

_that doesnt sound very happy_

 

(09:32 pm)

ashton sucks

 

(09:33 pm)

_whys that_

 

(09:34 pm)

he left me alone to go out with luke :(

i thought i was more important BUT OK

 

(09:36 pm)

_aw poor mikey_

_im here to make you feel better_

_ill text u shitty jokes_

 

(09:37 pm)

please dont do that

even when you dont try your jokes are shit

 

(09:40 pm)

_wow_

_WOW_

 

(09:42 pm)

i was just joking love u <3

 

(09:43 pm)

_mhm yeah right_

 

(09:45 pm)

13 days until we meet

 

(09:47 pm)

_holy shit youre right_

_ok i gotta admit ashton told me a bit about yourself_

 

(09:50 pm)

oh no

oh non nohhn non

what did he say

 

(09:52 pm)

_nothing bad i promise_

_just that you like blink, green day etc, that you dye your hair a lot_

 

(09:54 pm)

oh god im relieved

ok ashtons a good friend again

 

(09:55 pm)

_yeah he seemed really nice_

_so what colour is your hair rn_

 

(09:57 pm)

red

but im dyeing it before we meet

 

(09:59 pm)

_what why_

_red is the perfect colour for christmas_

_put in some green streak and voila_

 

(10:02 pm)

nah i already had green

 

(10:03 pm)

_so what colour is next_

 

(10:05 pm)

that, my dear friend, is a secret

youll have to wait and see

in 13 days

 

(10:05 pm)

_IN 13 DAYS_

_lmao we sent that at the same time_

_i love us_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lukes texts r bold in case u havent noticed
> 
> i know this ones shit im so sorry


	12. rain came pouring down when i was drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is starting tomorrow so that means only one update per weekend! but, i will try and update during the week - depends if i've got school till the afternoon or not
> 
> thank you for all your comments and kudos :-) i hope you enjoy this chapter! (title from clean by taylor swift)
> 
> to clear up some things!!
> 
> michaels texts are like this  
>  _calums texts_  
>  ashtons texts  
>  **lukes texts**

**Sat 13 Dec (01:21 am)**

you up?

 

(01:24 am)

_hi_

 

(01:26 am)

hey

 

(01:27 am)

_whats up?_

 

(01:30 am)

nothing

i was at this party but now im walking around outside

it got too hot in there

 

(01:31 am)

even though outside its just as hot

 

(01:32 am)

_pls dont get murdered_

 

(01:33 am)

will keep that in mind

 

(01:34 am)

hey calum?

 

(01:36 am)

_michael?_

 

(01:38 am)

have you ever seen snow?

 

(01:40 am)

_where did that come from_

 

(01:41 am)

dunno

ive lived my whole life in australia and associate christmas = summer

but usually for people its christmas = snow/winter

ive never even seen snow

 

(01:43 am)

_one time_

_dads from scotland_

_we went there for christmas once when i was little_

_first time ive seen snow_

 

(01:44 am)

was it a good christmas?

 

(01:45 am)

_yeah_

_really nice, everything was white, covered in snow_

_it looked beautiful_

 

(01:47 am)

_everything okay mikey?_

 

(01:48 am)

yeah

no

i dont know

 

(01:50 am)

_you can talk to me if you want_

_i cant promise to give good advice but ill listen_

 

(01:52 am)

thanks

its stupid really

 

(01:53 am)

dont worry cal im fine

 

(01:55 am)

_if you say so_

_but still_

_ill always be here for you_

 

(01:59 am)

thanks calum

i appreciate that

ill let you sleep now

 

(02:01 am)

_alright_

_good night mikey_

_get back to your dorm safely_

 

(02:03 am)

good night cal

* * *

(07:03 am)

where are u?

 

(07:07 am)

mikey?

 

(07:10 am)

mike im off to work now but please text me when you see this

* * *

(10:02 am)

mike?

you havent seen my messages

please mikey text me im worried

* * *

 

(01:12 pm)

_walked past someone with bright red hair and thought it was u for a second_

_but it turned out to be a girl_

_and i think youve dyed it already?_

 

(01:13 pm)

_pls tell me what ur hair colour is rn_

 

(01:14 pm)

_mikeeeeeeeyyyyyy_

 

(01:15 pm)

_:(_

* * *

(05:02 pm)

michael this isnt funny

jesus christ i called you, what? ten, twelve times?

 

(05:03 pm)

youre not in our room, the library, cafeteria

i searched the whole campus, went into the media building

michael

 

(05:04 pm)

answer your goddamn phone 

please

* * *

(07:09 pm)

**cal?**

 

(07:12 pm)

_why are u texting me i thought ur with ashton_

 

(07:13 pm)

**i am**

**he asked me to text you though**

 

(07:14 pm)

_what?_

 

(07:16 pm)

**have you texted michael today?**

 

(07:18 pm)

_no_

_last night was the last time i talked to him_

_why_

 

(07:20 pm)

**when was that**

 

(07:23 pm)

_1am??_

_luke whats going on_

 

(07:24 pm)

**michael hasnt answered his phone all day and ashton doesnt know where he is**

**hes worried**

**he was hoping you had talked to him**

 

(07:25 pm)

_shit_

 

(07:26 pm)

**calum please dont freak out**

 

(07:28 pm)

**calum?**

* * *

**Sun 14 Dec (08:22 am)**

calum?

 

(10:28 am)

_michael? holy shit are you okay what happened_

 

(10:30 am)

sorry

 

(10:32 am)

_you got ashton worried sick_

_me too_

_now what happened_

 

(10:34 am)

nothing

im sorry if i made you worry about me

 

(10:35 am)

_michael_

 

(10:36 am)

i have days like that

i, uhm, i disappear, dont answer my phone 

ashtons used to it but it has become rarer so i guess he just wasnt prepared

 

(10:38 am)

_okay_

_why do you do that_

 

(10:42 am)

it happens

when i get nervous about something for example

i get too nervous to talk to anyone and i need to calm down

 

(10:43 am)

_so you just disappear?_

 

(10:45 am)

im sorry i dont want you to be mad at me

 

(10:46 am)

_im not_

_you seemed off the last time we talked_

_but you KNOW you talk to me about anything right?_

 

(10:48 am)

sorry cal

 

(10:50 am)

_im just glad youre fine_

 

(10:52 am)

i am

 

(10:54 am)

_good_

 

(10:56 am)

ashton was mad so i thought youd be too

 

(10:57 am)

_why was he mad?_

_bc you wandered off?_

 

(10:58 am)

yeah

he thought it was in the past

but hes ok now

he was just worried

 

(11:01 am)

_we all were_

 

(11:03 am)

_in other news_

_4 days_

 

(11:04 am)

haha yeah

these last days will pass painfully slow i know it

 

(11:05 am)

_TRUE_

_pleaseeeee tell me colour your hair is rn_

 

(11:07 am)

nope

no can do 

u gotta wait

 

(11:09 am)

_:(_

 

(11:12 am)

4 days cal

you can do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN IM REALLY SORRY BUT PLEASE READ
> 
> i know you want them to meet. even i want them to meet and i know how this fic is going to end. BUT theres still a few chapters left till it happens. lets just say that the timeline of this fic is going to go into new year and eventually end some time around in january/start of february. but there's gonna be an epilogue, that i can say
> 
> again im sorry omfg adn im unsure of this chapter but i hope you like it! (pls dont hate me)


	13. you look like my next mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (09:32 am)  
> and ur still texting? naughty boy
> 
> (09:34 am)  
> only for u ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO LAME AND STUPID OH GOD BUT I PROMISED U I WOULD UPDATE

**Mon 15 Dec (09:21 am)**

sup i'm bored

 

(09:25 am)

_hey_

_arent u supposed to be in class?_

 

(09:30 am)

i am

 

(09:32 am)

_and ur still texting? naughty boy_

 

(09:34 am)

only for u ;)

 

(09:36 am)

_have we reached that level of friendship where we can playfully flirt with each other_

 

(09:38 am)

sure hope so or else this is awkward

 

(09:40 am)

_ok tru we have_

 

(09:42 am)

GOOD

and i'm still bored

 

(09:45 am)

_pay attention in class mikey_

 

(09:47 am)

but art history is boring :(

 

(09:50 am)

_do you want to pass or fail this class mister_

 

(09:51 am)

fail tbh

 

(09:53 am)

_michael_

 

(09:54 am)

YOU DONT UNDERSTAND

come back 2 me when u have sat through two hours of art history

u would fall asleep in the first ten minutes i'm sure of it

 

(09:56 am)

_why did you choose it then_

 

(09:58 am)

thought it'd be interesting but

I THOUGHT WRONG

OBV

 

(10:00 am)

what are u doing anyway??? arent u supposed to be in class too

 

(10:02 am)

_got the morning off_

_i'm working on some essays rn_

 

(10:04 am)

rude

wanna get the morning off too :(

 

(10:06 am)

_are u really frowning_

 

(10:07 am)

YES

 

(10:08 am)

_really? ur really upset over this_

_michael_

_really_

 

(10:10 am)

wtf

yes i am

 

(10:12 am)

_aw_

 

(10:13 am)

dont 'aw' me

 

(10:15 am)

_AWWWW_

 

(10:16 am)

u suck im putting my phone away

 

(10:17 am)

_mission accomplished_

_pay attention_

_take notes_

_dont fail_

 

(10:20 am)

nerd

* * *

(12:07 pm)

freedom at last

 

(12:12 pm)

_u survived_

 

(12:14 pm)

that was horrible

 

(12:16 pm)

_did u learn anything_

 

(12:20 pm)

no i fell asleep

 

(12:22 pm)

_michael_

 

(12:24 pm)

I WAS TIRED OKAY

I BET U FELL ASLEEP IN A LECTURE TOO ONCE

 

(12:26 pm)

_.._

 

(12:30 pm)

ha i got u there

* * *

(08:24 pm)

ashton where are u

ashton

ashton

 

(08:25 pm)

ashton

 

(8:26 pm)

michael

 

(08:28 pm)

ashton

 

(08:30 pm)

i'm with luke

whats up

 

(08:32 pm)

haha get some

 

(08:33 pm)

mike

 

(08:34 pm)

i'm bored

 

(08:35 pm)

stop annoying me then

 

(08:36 pm)

hello didnt u read my text i said im bored

 

(08:37 pm)

is that my problem???

 

(08:39 pm)

yes bc u arent here

 

(08:43 pm)

start ur essays then god knows how many assignments u got

 

(08:45 pm)

can't

 

(08:49 pm)

y not

 

(08:51 pm)

don't wanna

i'm listening to tay swift

t swizzle

 

(08:53 pm)

good 4 u

 

(08:56 pm)

i have a feeling you dont wanna text me rn

 

(08:59 pm)

oh no where did you get THAT from

 

(09:01 pm)

ouch

 

(09:02 pm)

u arent funny ash

 

(09:03 pm)

calum thinks so

 

(09:05 pm)

huh

 

(09:06 pm)

im at lukes dorm and calum is here too

 

(09:08 pm)

hold on

* * *

(09:09 pm)

TRAITOR

 

(09:10 pm)

_hi mikey :)_

 

(09:11 pm)

im not talking to u

 

(09:12 pm)

_u are right now_

 

(09:13 pm)

i'm all alone :(

 

(09:14 pm)

_hey_

_we're meeting in 3 days!!_

 

(09:15 pm)

:)

 

(09:16 pm)

_see now ur all happy again_

* * *

(09:18 pm)

lmao whipped

* * *

**Tue 16 Dec (10:23 pm)**

taylor swifts 1989 has been on repeat since it was released

more like

since i illegally downloaded it

 

(10:25 pm)

_illegally downloaded? mikey thats dangerous_

 

(10:26 pm)

lmao

 

(10:27 pm)

i cant remember the last time i bought music on itunes

 

(10:29 pm)

_next thing u know the police is at ur door_

 

(10:30 pm)

my pals

they know me

 

(10:32 pm)

_let me guess_

_drunken escapades??_

 

(10:33 pm)

u know me so well

a little bit 2 well

 

(10:35 pm)

_your drunk texts are basically like ur diary_

_a drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts_

 

(10:37 pm)

that was deep

 

(10:39 pm)

_i was at the top of my class in english lit in high school_

 

(10:42 pm)

is that so

 

(10:44 pm)

_my turtle poem was the best tho my mums still got it at home_

_i gotta show u that some time_

 

(10:46 pm)

turtle poem?? sounds promising

 

(10:47 pm)

_it is_

* * *

**Wed 17 Dec (08:12 am)**

_MORNING_

 

(08:19 am)

its 2 early

 

(08:21 am)

_sorry_

 

(08:23 am)

but heyyy we're meeting tomorrow

 

(08:24 am)

i keep thinking what if we've passed each other on campus already

crazy

 

(08:26 am)

_haha same_

_so tomorrow?? 3pm? u know which bakery i mean?_

 

(08:27 am)

down the street from the science building right?

yeah ashton works there

 

(08:28 am)

_ok great_

_can't wait :')_

* * *

(05:23 pm)

just got off the phone with my mum and she asked if it's all set for christmas?

youre coming home with me?

 

(05:25 pm)

of course

can't wait to see them again

 

(05:27 pm)

the kids are excited, she says

mostly lauren

i think shes got a crush on you

uh oh

 

(05:29 pm)

oh man

how do i break it to her that i like dick

 

(05:30 pm)

dont...do..that

 

(05:32 pm)

nah i wont

thanks tho

 

(05:34 pm)

that i can spend christmas with you and your family

i know it was at short notice but my mum called a few days ago and told me that she and dad are going on holiday

 

(05:37 pm)

hey no worries its all cool :)

mum loves you, so do harry & lauren and we basically grew up together its not like theyre strangers to u or something

 

(05:38 pm)

also when we were little we would always spend christmas day together so nothing new

 

(05:40 pm)

haha yeah i remember

 

(05:42 pm)

i remember when we compared presents and u were so jealous that i got a guitar one christmas

 

(05:44 pm)

hey im still mad abt that

 

(05:45 pm)

love u ashy xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and feedback is great, you can also tell me on my [tumblr](http://patrolcus.tumblr.com) :')


	14. and i wish that my condition was new but i'm old and rusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (10:25 am)  
> selfie  
> hope ur as pretty as ur dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shrugs i'll just leave this here
> 
> comments and feedback is very much appreciated, here or on my [tumblr](http://patrolcus.tumblr.com) :)

**Thu 18 Dec (08:09 am)**

_MICHAEL MICHAEL MICHAEL_

 

(08:14 am)

stfu

 

(08:16 am)

_MIKEYYYYY_

 

(08:19 am)

_mikey :(_

 

(08:32 am)

i fell asleep again soz

whats up

 

(08:34 am)

_we're meeting today :-)_

 

(08:35 am)

yes we are

 

(08:37 am)

_3pm_

 

(08:40 am)

i know calum

:)

 

(08:42 am)

_:D cant waitttt_

 

(08:43 am)

_gotta go to class now_

_but see you later!!_

_(now we can actually say that omfg)_

 

(08:45 am)

CRAZY ISNT IT

see ya at 3pm cal :)

* * *

(09:01 am)

are you in class

 

(09:03 am)

yeah

 

(09:04 am)

good

 

(09:06 am)

i dont need looking after ashton

 

(09:07 am)

oh yes you do

 

(09:09 am)

youre meeting calum today arent u

 

(09:12 am)

yea

 

(09:13 am)

want me 2 tell you something about him?

 

(09:14 am)

..what exactly

 

(09:15 am)

what he looks like??

whats he like in person

arent u curious

ur finally meeting your crush mikey!!!!!

 

(09:18 am)

youre more excited than me

 

(09:19 am)

oh

is everything okay?

 

(09:23 am)

yeah

im fine

i cant text in class talk to you later ash

 

(09:24 am)

..alright

* * *

(10:12 am)

just remembered

i dont know what u look like

selfie?

 

(10:14 am)

_SELFIE_

_YES_

_omf im so sorry im just really excited_

 

(10:15 am)

everyone is excited about meeting me tbh

 

(10:17 am)

_oh no_

_are u that vain irl too?_

 

(10:19 am)

hey im not vain

im just in love with myself

flips hair

 

(10:21 am)

_vaaaaain...._

 

(10:22 am)

being confident doesnt equal conceited

 

(10:23 am)

_:D_

_love ya_

_sooo_

_selfie?_

 

(10:25 am)

selfie

hope ur as pretty as ur dick

 

(10:27 am)

_i knew this was coming_

_i fucking knew it_

 

(10:28 am)

what can i say

u love me

 

(10:30 am)

_i do_

_okay_

_here it goes_

 

(10:32 am)

UR EVEN PRETTIER THAN YOUR DICK

DAAAAAMN

 

(10:34 am)

_oh god_

 

(10:35 am)

helloo ;))

did u have that blonde streak when u were dressed up as that slutty stripper

bc that makes the outfit a hundred times more sluttier

 

(10:36 am)

_what tf is your problem with that costume_

 

(10:37 am)

im kidding oh god i get obnoxious sometimes sorry

but hey

you look good

now i know who to look for

 

(10:38 am)

a college student with an embarrassing blonde streak which you only see on 7th graders

 

(10:39 am)

_im leaving_

_im done_

 

(10:42 am)

heyyyy no we're meeting soon :(

 

(10:43 am)

_i cant believe u michael gordon clifford_

 

(10:44 am)

ha

wait

HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FULL NAME

 

(10:46 am)

_u would like to know hmm_

 

(10:48 am)

ashton told you didnt he

 

(10:50 am)

_...yes_

* * *

(11:46 am)

ashton help me

 

(11:48 am)

huh?

 

(11:50 am)

sorry about earlier

that i got so pissy

 

(11:51 am)

s okay

 

(11:52 am)

what do you need help with?

 

(11:53 am)

calum

today

 

(11:55 am)

and?

 

(11:56 am)

hes really attractive ashton help

 

(11:57 am)

knew u would think that

 

(11:59 am)

no ash i'm serious

i think i really like him

doesnt help that hes smoking hot HELP ME

 

(12:02 pm)

what do you want me to do??

 

(12:04 pm)

calm me down??

i skipped class to freak out

bring me a pizza

 

(12:06 pm)

im in class

 

(12:09 pm)

ashton

 

(12:12 pm)

text me where you are i'll be there in 5

 

(12:14 pm)

you're the best ash

 

(12:16 pm)

yeah youve already told me that, like what, a thousand times

 

(12:17 pm)

u dont grow tired of hearing it tho

 

(12:18 pm)

tru

* * *

(02:23 pm)

ok

im getting ready now

i can do this

 

(2:27 pm)

yes you can 

good luck mike :)

* * *

(02:51 pm)

no i lied i cant do this

 

(02:53 pm)

michael?

 

(02:54 pm)

i cant do this no fuck this i cant

 

(02:55 pm)

michael calm down

 

(02:56 pm)

i cant

hes

hes sitting right there ash i can see him through the window

 

(02:57 pm)

then go in michael

 

(02:58 pm)

i cant 

i feel like im gonna throw up

im so fucking nervous

 

(02:59 pm)

you have every right to be nervous

but hes just as nervous as you

 

(03:00 pm)

i can see him he's

 

(03:02 pm)

i cant do this ash

i cant breathe

can you come pick me up

 

(03:03 pm)

please

 

(03:05 pm)

michael

 

(03:05 pm)

ashton im sserious please

 

(03:06 pm)

stay where you are

take a deep breath

im coming

* * *

(03:22 pm)

_michael?_

_ashton told me you had a family accident and are going home tonight_

_i hope everythings okay_

 

(03:23pm)

_ashton said you were afraid id be mad at you_

_but i can promise you im not_

_its all good mikey :) we can postpone our meeting its no problem_

_hope youre doing well_

* * *

(06:45 pm)

mum is here

are you coming?

 

(06:48 pm)

on my way

 

(06:50 pm)

i cant talk to you on the car when we're going home sooo

why didnt you tell me your panic attacks came back?

 

(06:52 pm)

i dont know ash im sorry

it all happened so fast

 

(06:53 pm)

hey its okay

grab your stuff, i'm waiting at the parking lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listne dont hate me alright like i said before i got this all planned out they will meet but now is not the time o well


	15. this love came back to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter for talks about anxiety/panic attacks
> 
> i think this fic will end soon, i'll update one or two chapters + epilogue :)
> 
> hope you enjoy! (this chapter is quite angsty im sorry)

**Wed 24 Dec (09:03 am)**

_merry christmas mikey!! hope youre doing well :)_

 

(09:20 am)

thanks you too :)

also

sorry for not texting the whole week blah i suck

 

(09:23 am)

_hey!! no you dont_

_i was busy with college stuff its okay_

 

(09:25 am)

just

im sorry

 

(09:26 am)

anyway hows your break going

 

(09:28 am)

_good yeah_

_yours?_

 

(09:30 am)

same

 

(09:32 am)

_everything settled then with your family?_

 

(09:34 am)

oh uhm yeah

everythings fine

 

(09:35 am)

_glad to hear that :)_

* * *

(09:40 am)

ashton im a horrible person

also where are you youre not downstairs or outside

??

 

(09:43 am)

sorry im doing last minute shopping with harry

 

(09:45 am)

last last LAST minute i guess

 

(09:47 am)

yeah...whats up?

 

(09:50 am)

i am a terrible person

 

(09:52 am)

what makes you think that

 

(09:54 am)

calum

 

(09:56 am)

that doesnt answer my question

 

(09:57 am)

calum wished me a merry christmas

asked if everythings fine with my family

 

(09:58 am)

i fcuking hate lying to him

 

(10:02 am)

you could always tell him the truth

 

(10:03 am)

and risk losing him?

 

(10:04 am)

if he is really your friend he wont leave

he'll understand

 

(10:05 am)

im scared ash

 

(10:07 am)

i know and thats okay

i say you stop thinking about this for now

and when i come home we will talk about this

REALLY talk about it

about everything

got it?

 

(10:10 am)

do i have to

 

(10:12 am)

yes

and now eat breakfast mum made pancakes

 

(10:24 am)

pancakes are my favourite

 

(10:25 am)

i know

she knows too

thx to me

 

(10:27 am)

:) love you ash

* * *

**Sat 27 Dec (12:09 pm)**

hey

can we talk? or are you busy

im in the car for three hours and now i got time to talk so

 

(12:24 pm)

_yh i can talk now_

_hey everything fine? where u going_

 

(12:26 pm)

back to college with ash

but thats not the point

 

(12:27 pm)

_sorry what do you want to talk about_

 

(12:30 pm)

that day when we were supposed to meet

 

(12:32 pm)

_yeah.._

 

(12:35 pm)

there was no accident with my family

ashton made that up

 

(12:36 pm)

_wait_

_why did he do that_

 

(12:37 pm)

uhm

first of all

when i was younger i used to get panic attacks

quite a lot

it got better when i grew up but i still had them from time to time

i've got quite bad anxiety thats why but i got better over the years

 

(12:38 pm)

but lately it got worse again

idk what triggered it but thats why i got drunk almost every weekend

i wanted to forget my thoughts? black out my mind?? i dunno

 

(12:40 pm)

and when we started talking

i didnt have the urge to get drunk anymore?

like you made me feel better and i still got anxious but

i was actually okay?

 

(12:42 pm)

but i was so scared of meeting you

not because of you none of this is your fault

 

(12:43 pm)

but i was scared you would think i'm a loser or something i know it's stupid

but that day when we were supposed to meet...i saw you in the bakery

i was there and i saw you through the window and i couldn't go in there

 

(12:44 pm)

i almost had a panic attack in front of the bakery and i texted ashton to pick me up

thats why he said there was an accident with my family

he had to think fast and came up with that excuse bc my parents went on holiday for christmas

so i spent christmas with him

 

(12:45 pm)

im so sorry but i thought you deserved to know

because you care so much about me and

i was so horrible to you

the thing is i actually like you quite a lot

and i guess maybe i was also scared that you'd get freaked out by that

im sorry calum

 

(12:48 pm)

_ okay hold up _

 

(12:49 pm)

_first of all i know i told you enough times you can talk to me about anything_

_so why didnt you?_

 

(12:50 pm)

_wait ignore that question_

_i know its hard to talk to someone when you're dealing with something serious_

 

(12:51 pm)

_but michael_

_im not mad or anything_

_i wont stop being your friend because of that_

_please dont think that_

 

(12:53 pm)

sorry

 

(12:54 pm)

_michael_

_it's okay_

_i'm still your friend i'm here for you_

 

(12:56 pm)

i don't deserve this calum why aren't you mad that i chickened out meeting you

 

(12:57 pm)

_you didn't chicken out tho? you had a panic attack_

_anxiety is something serious and people seem to think it only means being afraid of meeting new people_

_but it's actually so much more than that nobody takes anxiety serious_

_and i hate that_

_i'm not mad at you for being scared of meeting me hell i was scared too_

 

(12:58 pm)

_i just want you to know that i'm here for you_

_and who knows maybe we could meet up in the new year :)_

_i'm not pushing you tho_

_you have all the time in the world_

_(actually not i'm graduating in a year but you get my point)_

 

(01:02 pm)

thanks calum

 

(01:04 pm)

_it's fine :)_

_love you mikey_

 

(01:08 pm)

love you too

 


	16. with my arms around your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (03:35 pm)  
> michael g. clifford
> 
> (03:36 pm)  
> does the g stand for gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand that's a wrap!
> 
> thanks to everyone who has commented on this fic, left kudos and feedback, i appreciate it & you so, so much! i'm glad you all enjoyed it :)
> 
> i know you wanted them to meet so i hope i made it justice. an epilogue is to follow!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://patrolcus.tumblr.com/) if you want x
> 
> *** (reminder)
> 
> michaels text  
>  _calum_  
>  ashton  
>  **luke**

**Sun 28 Dec (10:23 am)**

u up?

 

(10:26 am)

yeah

u at work?

 

(10:30 am)

yup

getting off at 11

 

(10:32 am)

bring bagels will u

i'm starving

* * *

(11:09 am)

morninggggg

 

(11:12 am)

_morning!! :)_

 

(11:13 am)

hows u

hows life

 

(11:15 am)

_me is good_

_life is good_

_what u up to_

 

(11:17 am)

eating bagels

 

(11:20 am)

_nice_

_i got pancakes for breakfast_

 

(11:21 am)

_sunday is pancake day at home_

 

(11:24 am)

ohh youre still with your family

 

(11:27 am)

_yep_

_going back to college for new years tho_

 

(11:29 am)

soo...youll be celebrating the new year here

 

(11:31 am)

_thats what i said yeah_

_luke is coming back too so we'll go to this party downtown_

_an old high school friend is hosting it_

 

(11:33 am)

oh cool

 

(11:34 am)

_wbu?_

_because luke said he wants to ask ashton to come along_

_what im saying is_

_you could come too??_

 

(11:36 am)

huh

usually ashton and me stay in our room and watch all back to the future movies

but a party sounds better tbh

 

(11:38 am)

_so is that a yes??_

 

(11:40 am)

thats a maybe

 

(11:42 am)

_same to me_

_have a good sunday mikey :)_

* * *

**Mon 29 Dec (03:01 pm)**

_are u still sleeping_

 

(03:02 pm)

_omg u are michael seriously_

 

(03:07 pm)

who said i was sleeping i wasnt sleeping what

 

(03:09 pm)

_the last text i got from you was at 8am this morning so i figured...._

 

(03:12 pm)

ok fine i was still asleep i was tired

 

(03:14 pm)

_well yeah that happens when u stay up until 8 in the goddamn morning_

 

(03:15 pm)

i dont like ur tone mister

 

(03:16 pm)

_be glad u cant see me rn_

 

(03:17 pm)

i bet u look scary

 

(03:18 pm)

_i do_

 

(03:20 pm)

ohhh im scared

 

(03:22 pm)

_u should be_

_i'm mad_

 

(03:24 pm)

omfg

is there a reason u have a picture of u looking like this

angrily drinking capri sun

 

(03:25 pm)

_luke took it when i wasnt looking_

_it makes for a good reaction image_

 

(03:26 pm)

that it does

 

(03:28 pm)

_soooo ive been wondering_

_(sorry off topic)_

_but_

_i wonder what you look like_

 

(03:30 pm)

is that ur way of asking me for nudes

 

(03:31 pm)

_please_

 

(03:33 pm)

kidding

so u want a selfie

 

(03:34 pm)

of me

michael clifford

 

(03:35 pm)

michael g. clifford

 

(03:36 pm)

_does the g stand for gay_

 

(03:38 pm)

DID CALUM JUST MAKE A JOKE HOLY SHIT BREAKING NEWS

 

(03:40 pm)

_fuck you_

 

(03:42 pm)

now youve made me sad

 

(03:43 pm)

_aw no_

 

(03:44 pm)

_now im sad bc ur sad_

_u know what would make me feel better_

 

(03:45 pm)

dont say a selfie of me....

 

(03:45 pm)

_a selfie of u_

 

(03:46 pm)

_ha_

 

(03:48 pm)

here have ur stupid selfie

 

(03:50 pm)

_OMFG_

_YOU DYED YOUR HAIR LILAC_

_HOLY FUCKIGNG SHIT LIALC???? THATS AWESOME_

 

(03:51 pm)

u ok there buddy

 

(03:53 pm)

_man your hair is AWESOME also work that eyebrow piercing mikey_

 

(03:54 pm)

omg

* * *

(04:10 pm)

_holy shit holy shit hohly shit holy shit holsyhit LUKE_

 

(04:12 pm)

**what**

**if its alex gaskarth replying to you on twitter again then i dont care**

 

(04:13 pm)

_dude_

_youre still bitter about that_

 

(04:14 pm)

**THAT WAS MY TWEET YOU JUST STOLE IT**

**YOU WERENT EVEN BEING ORIGINAL**

**I DESERVED THAT REPLY**

 

(04:15 pm)

_luke i apologized what more do you want_

 

(04:16 pm)

**... buy me pizza when i'm back tonight and we're even**

 

(04:17 pm)

_alright youre getting your pizza_

 

(04:18 pm)

**:-)**

 

(04:19 pm)

_i could make another mention about how creepy that face is_

_but i've got other news_

 

(04:21 pm)

**oh yeah what were u so excited about**

 

(04:23 pm)

_michael. has. an. eyebrow. piercing._

 

(04:24 pm)

**alright**

**this doesnt tell me anything**

 

(04:26 pm)

_do you know how fucking hot that is_

_and his hair is lilac_

 

(04:28 pm)

**...good for him?**

 

(04:30 pm)

_LUKE THIS IS SERIOUS HE IS FUCKING HOT AND I AM_

_NOT HOT_

 

(04:32 pm)

**nah dont say that cal**

**u are hot**

 

(04:34 pm)

_please ur just saying that because youre my best friend_

_you HAVE to say that_

 

(04:36 pm)

**i mean it**

**like**

**if i wasnt with ashton?? dude i would jump you so hard**

 

(04:37 pm)

_jesus luke never knew you thought about me that way_

_i feel flattered_

_what would ur boyfriend ash think about this tho..._

 

(04:40 pm)

**OH COME ON CALUM**

 

(04:41 pm)

**dont tell him i said that**

**he gets insecure easily :-(**

 

(04:42 pm)

_STOP WITH THE CREEPY FACES_

_and ok_

_u buy me pizza tonight and i wont tell him_

 

(04:44 pm)

**u suck**

 

(04:45 pm)

_thanks luke love ya text me when you arrived_

* * *

**Wed 31 Dec (08:34 pm)**

_so youre coming to the party??_

 

(08:37 pm)

i was just about to text you about this

but yes i am

how do u know

 

(08:38 pm)

_luke told me_

_and ashton told him_

 

(08:39 pm)

ashton sucks i wanted it to be a surprise :(

 

(08:40 pm)

_why a surprise_

 

(08:42 pm)

because

uhm

im ready to meet you

 

(08:43 pm)

sorry thats stupid forget it

 

(08:44 pm)

_shit michael_

_YOURE TELLING ME NOW_

_I DONT HAVE TIME TO GET DRESSED I LOOK STUPID WITH WHAT IM WEARING_

_YOU WILL THINK IM A LOSER AND_

 

(08:45 pm)

calum

 

(08:46 pm)

_:)_

_thats not stupid michael_

_i honestly cant wait_

 

(08:48 pm)

:) so see you later?

 

(08:49 pm)

_YES SEE YOU LATER_

* * *

(10:19 pm)

im supposed to be meeting calum tonight

but when

 

(10:22 pm)

also where the hell are you

 

(10:25 pm)

living room w/ luke

dont worry too much mikey a lot of people are here its easy to get lost

you will meet him

 

(10:26 pm)

hopefully

* * *

(11:02 pm)

_hi_

 

(11:04 pm)

hey

 

(11:05 pm)

_i looked for you everywhere_

 

(11:06 pm)

seems like we always pass each other

 

(11:08 pm)

i want to get drunk but

i want to have a clear mind when we meet

is that dumb

 

(11:11 pm)

_not at all :)_

_i've been drinking the same beer i got when i arrived_

_three hours ago_

_too nervous to do anything else tbh_

 

(11:15 pm)

glad i'm not the only one whos about to shit his pants

 

(11:17 pm)

_mike_

 

(11:18 pm)

_can i call you? im gonna call you_

 

(11:19 pm)

what why

 

(11:19 pm)

_ Incoming Call _

"...Hello?"

 

_"Hi."_

 

"Calum. Hi."

 

_"Hi. Michael."_

 

"I-"

 

_"I'm so sorry, I'm so awkward."_

 

"What? No, you're not."

 

_"I shouldn't have called you."_

 

"And why is that?"

 

_"I don't know, I panicked, I couldn't find you and then I thought 'Wow I wonder what Michael's voice sounds like', so I called you."_

 

"You wanted to know what my voice sounds like."

 

_"...Yes."_

 

"And? Have I met your expectations?"

 

_"Yeah, actually. You have a nice voice."_

 

"Yours is not so bad either."

 

_"Please, I hate my voice."_

 

"What? No, don't do that. Your voice is beautiful. Your voice is the kind of voice I want me to sing to sleep."

 

_"..."_

 

"Okay. I'm sorry. That was a bit forward."

 

_"I could do that."_

 

"Do what?"

 

_"Sing you to sleep. I would if you let me."_

 

"First, let's meet. Then we talk."

 

_"But we are talking right now."_

 

"I know. You have no idea how big I'm smiling right now, I must look like an idiot."

 

_"Nah, bet you look cute."_

 

"Bet I don't. Wait, hold up. I gotta go outside, I can barely hear you over the music."

 

_"You- you're outside?"_

 

"Now I am. Walking towards the beach, it's calmer here."

 

_"It's almost midnight."_

 

"I know. Kinda sad because I don't have a person to kiss."

 

_"Ha, same. At least Luke and Ashton have each other."_

 

"Please, they've been making out since we arrived here."

 

_"They're adorable."_

 

"Sickeningly adorable."

 

_"So, you want a person to kiss?"_

 

"You change topics often, do you know that? But, yeah, it'd be nice."

 

_"Would it be okay if that person was me?"_

 

"...It would, yes. It would actually be better if we met soon, so I'll take a rain check on that kiss."

 

_"You would? Kiss me without second thoughts?"_

 

"I like you, Calum. Thought we talked about this."

 

_"True. We've never talked about my feelings for you, though."_

 

"That's- that's fine, Cal. I understand-"

 

_"God, I wanna kiss you so bad. I bet you look beautiful standing at the beach under the pale moonlight."_

 

"Very poetic."

 

_"I have my days."_

 

"Care to tell me where you are? Because now that I know you want to kiss me, too, I kinda want to do that. Kiss you, I mean."

 

_"You'll find out soon. Can I just tell you that you look fantastic with your sleeveless flannel and the dark jeans?"_

 

"Wait, what? How do you know what I'm wearing?"

 

_"Turn around."_

 

"..Cal- Calum."

 

_"Hey there, stranger."_

 

"God, I feel like we're in some kind of rom-com."

 

_"What's so bad about that? Everyone deserves a happy ending."_

 

"I rarely get what I want, though. A happy ending sounds nice."

 

 _"You get me. Wait, let me rephrase that- You_ have _me. Is that okay?"_

 

"Is that-? Of fucking course that's okay, it's more than okay."

 

"Stop laughing at me, that's rude."

 

_"I'll hang up now, yeah? Because the urge to kiss you is getting stronger and stronger."_

 

"Come over here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i hope i meet your expectations omfg i'm so sorry if you don't like this ://)
> 
> if the ending isn't clear, calum went to the beach when michael said where he was and after he told michael to turn around they stared at each other while talking and the rest....u know
> 
> the only song i've been listening to while writing this chapter is feathery by milky chance so yeah check it out


	17. what a match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (10:38 am)  
> hey thats soon to be hood-clifford for u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...i hope you enjoy. it's been a ride

The sunlight filters through the curtains and Michael blinks his eyes open. It takes him a second to become aware of his surroundings and what had happened the night before and when he remembers he can’t help the smile forming on his face.

“What’re you so happy ‘bout?” A tired voice comes from his left and he turns to find Calum next to him, face pressed against a pillow but eyes open, curious. Michael sees that he is shirtless, the blanket covering his lower body and he grins, shrugging.

“Just thinking of last night.”

Calum pulls a face but is smiling nonetheless. “I’m so fucking sore.”

Michael laughs and turns on his side so he is face to face with Calum and presses a soft kiss against his lips. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles, still grinning.

“No, you’re not,” Calum weakly replies, voice still laced with sleep. “You enjoyed every last minute of it, fucker.”

“Thought you already knew that I’m an asshole like that.”

Calum smiles, shaking his head. “No, you’re not. An asshole, I mean.”

“Then what am I?” Michael asks, watching Calum as he furrows his brows in concentration, eyes locked with Michael’s.

“You’re Mikey,” he answers and Michael is about to roll his eyes but the next words stop him. “You’re my boyfriend.”

Calum is smiling, the sunlight shining onto his face and Michael smiles too. “Boyfriend, huh?” he whispers because he doesn’t want to interrupt the silence which had followed after Calum’s words, because his heart is beating too fast at Calum _so casually_ calling him his boyfriend, because he wants to stay like this forever.

Calum nods. “Boyfriend,” he whispers.

* * *

_Two years later_

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Michael groans and buries his face into the pillow, mumbling something incoherently under his breath.

"I can't hear ya."

"I said-" now Michael lifts up his head for one second. "Fuck off." And lets it fall back on the pillow again.

Calum grins and ignores him. “Do you know what day it is?”

“Let-Michael-Sleep-Day?”

“You wish.”

At that, Michael sighs and sits up, rubbing at his eyes, yawning tiredly. “A man can dream,” he mutters and looks to his side to find Calum staring at him. “What?”

“It’s the 29th of September.”

“So?”

Now Calum rolls his eyes, frowning slightly. “Mikey, it’s our second anniversary!” he whines.

Michael stares at him for a moment, before blinking slowly. Once, then twice. “No, that can’t be. Our anniversary is on the 1st of January. I’m sure of it.”

Calum rolls his eyes again. “Yes, that is our _official_ anniversary.” He makes quotation marks with his fingers at the word ‘official’. “But on the 29th of September you accidentally texted me for the first time. And here we are two years later.”

Now, it's Michael’s turn to smile and he has to bite his lip not to ‘aww’ at the slight blush forming on Calum’s cheeks. “You remembered the exact date when we first talked.”

Calum’s blush darkens and he casts his eyes down, hands playing with the blanket. “’Course I do,” he mumbles.

“And why didn’t we do anything last year?”

“We did!” Calum protests and looks up, eyes wide. “We went for lunch to this small restaurant near the beach, remember?”

Michael pulls his face as if he is in deep thought, almost mockingly. “I can only remember that we had sex that day. But it’s only vague so I guess it wasn’t really mind-blowing.”

Calum glares at him. “It _was_ mind-blowing, thank you very much.”

“You sure of that?” Michael starts to grin.

“I know that.”

Michael’s grin turns wider and he wiggles his eyebrows, making Calum smile. “Care to show me, then?”

Calum shakes his head, fondly, his smile growing. “Come here, you idiot,” he says and pulls him in for a kiss.

* * *

_Four years later_

"Can't believe this is happening," Michael mutters and tugs at his tie. "Married. They're actually getting married."

Calum steps forward and slaps Michael's hand away with an eyeroll. "Let me do it," he mumbles. "And be happy for them. They're nervous enough as it is."

"I am happy!" Michael protests while Calum worked out the knot in his tie. "It's just. Aren't they a bit young?"

Calum smiles slightly. "You cried when Ashton told you they got engaged."

"That was six months ago," Michael grumbles. "Now I'm worried they're going too fast."

Calum finishes tying Michael's tie and looks at him. "They love each other. They can make this work."

Michael stares at him, all the memories from the past four years surfacing, the good and bad ones, but after all that happened, Calum still stood by him. "I want to get married," he blurts out and his eyes widen. Calum stares at him, hands still on his chest, smile still on his face and he makes no move to leave.

At last, he speaks up. “You do?” he asks softly.

Michael finds himself nodding. “But not now. It’s Luke and Ashton’s big day, we don’t wanna ruin it, do we?”

Calum breaks out into laughter and Michael smiles, taking Calum’s hand in his. He can wait.

-

Later, after the ceremony and after Ashton had hugged Michael so hard he almost passed out when it was over, after Ashton and Luke had taken one too many overly sickeningly adorable pictures together, after all the rush and excitement of the day has died down, Michael finds himself on the balcony of the hotel, an almost full champagne glass in his hand, thoughts rushing back and forth in his head.

“Hey you,” someone says from behind and he turns around to find Calum standing in the doorway, the light behind him casting shadows onto his face and Michael finds himself wishing that it would’ve been _them_ at the altar earlier, that he would’ve slipped the ring onto Calum’s finger-

He quickly bans these thoughts from his head and manages a weak smile. “Hi.”

Calum walks over and stops once he reaches him, taking his hands out of his pockets. “You look really good in a suit, you know,” Michael says. (Calum can see in his eyes that this was not what Michael had wanted to say but lets it slide. Michael is grateful.)

Instead, Calum grins. “You may have told me this morning once or ten times.”

Michael shrugs. “Just wanting you to know.”

Calum bites his lip. “About what you said earlier-“

“I meant it,” Michael interrupts. Calum raises an eyebrow and Michael can feel himself blushing in the dark. “I really meant it. Let’s get married. Not today, not tomorrow but soon.”

To his surprise, Calum nods. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

“Promise?” There’s a hint of hopefulness in his voice and prays that Calum doesn’t hear it.

“I promise.”

Michael smiles.

Yeah, he can really wait.

 

* * *

_Six years later_

**Wed 21 July (10:21 am)**

_guess what_

 

(10:30 am)

huh?

 

(10:32 am)

_i said GUESS_

 

(10:34 am)

calum i stg if u dont tell me soon

u know i h8 guessing

 

(10:36 am)

_wow youre 25 and still type like youre 19_

 

(10:37 am)

what do u want hood

 

(10:38 am)

_hey thats soon to be hood-clifford for u aight_

 

(10:40 am)

im not the only one who types like theyre still 19 hmm

 

(10:42 am)

_yeah whatever_

_buuuut_

_i got the date for our wedding_

 

(10:45 am)

wait really??

tell me then

 

(10:46 am)

_GUESS_

 

(10:49 am)

calum

 

(10:52 am)

_ok_

_29 sep_

 

(10:54 am)

.....really now

really

 

(10:55 am)

_yeeeeees_

_got a problem with that_

_please tell me you dont have a problem with it_

_:(_

 

(10:57 am)

what no i dont

i love it

its perfect

 

(10:58 am)

_a bit cheesy i know you can say it_

_just thought itd be cute_

 

(11:01 am)

it IS cute

i get reminded each day why i love you so much

this is happening right now

 

(11:02 am)

_AWW U BIG OL SAP_

 

(11:04 am)

not ashamed tbh

i'd tell the whole world how much i love you if i had the chance

 

(11:06 am)

_keep it in ur pants clifford_

 

(11:07 am)

luv u too

 

(11:08 am)

_when are you home today?? we need to celebrate_

 

(11:10 am)

i hope u mean celebrate sex

 

(11:11 am)

_i do_

 

(11:12 am)

GOOD

i can get off work at around 5

only for u

 

(11:13 am)

_i'll be home around 3 so thats good_

_hey mikey?_

 

(11:15 am)

yesss mr. hood-clifford?

 

(11:16 am)

_i love you_

 

(11:17 am)

i know

i love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i reeeeeally wish i made it justice i am so sorry if you don't like this omfg


End file.
